Patience, trust, control
by Nica13
Summary: Marco and Ace fool around on the Moby Dick. Ace has a certain weakness. He likes to surrender in the bedroom. When Marco is asked to indulge, will he say yes? Find out! Yaoi, smut, bdsm, very explicit. Don't read if you're not into it! Review if you liked it! Oneshot!


Patience, trust, control

**Summary:** Marco and Ace fool around on the Moby Dick. Ace has a certain weakness. He likes to surrender in the bedroom. When Marco is asked to indulge, will he say yes? Find out! Yaoi, smut, bdsm, very explicit. Don't read if you're not into it! Review if you liked it! Oneshot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, or the character's in this story!

On with the story

Aboard the Moby Dick…

„Please, Marco!"

„No"

„But…I…just please!"

„Don't beg, yoi. It's useless!" – the black haired pirate hung his head in defeat.

„Uhhh…" – he turned around about to walk away to sulk.

„Just this once, brat" - Fire-Fist lit up.

„Yay" – and dashed away to get ready for the evening.

A few minutes later Thatch came up to Marco asking why Ace was so worked up.

The phoenix's usually nonchalant expression changed to a small grin.

„I agreed to give him what we talked about earlier, ya know."

„Ohh, let's hope he can take it. Don't be too cruel, Marco. He's still too innocent."

„I know that, but I'm not gonna go easy on him, yoi. He asked for it. And also, he can ask me any time to stop and I will!" – His friend grinned back at him. Both knew full well Ace had too much pride to do that.

„Well, then have fun!" – Marco shrugged. Then they went their separate ways.

Ace was prepared and ready. He'd washed himself thoroughly. Currently he was sitting on the First Commander's bed having slipped into Marco's room right after showering.

Marco opened the door to his room. He wasn't surprised at all to see his over-eager fuck buddy/ lover/ brother waiting there. They've been sharing bed for almost a month now on a regular basis. After Ace was appointed to be the Second Division Commander, he got his own room next to Marco's. And then one night… in the commanders' shared bathroom:

_-Flashback-_

_Ace was still wet and naked when Marco stepped into the hot, foamy space. They looked at each other for a minute. The older said Hi, but the younger immediately grabbed for a towel to cover up his naked waist. His cheeks reddened. Marco was surprised at Ace's sudden shyness. He loosened his sash._

"_Don't have to be ashamed, yoi. If it bothers you so much that I saw it, then feel free to get even with me." – he dropped his pants and underwear in front of the black haired pirate. Ace's eyes widened for a second then he looked to the side, clearly embarrassed in the situation, but Marco saw him steal a glance at his brother's lower body._

"_Ace" – Marco called out and went up to him._

"_Huh?... Ahh, Mar-Marco?" – The young fire user was backing out of instinct as his brother advanced on him. His back hit the wall, and he was cornered._

"_What do you think, Ace?" - One step forward… one step backward._

"_About what?" – Ace gulped._

_Marco leaned closer and half-whispered, smiling: "Like what you see?"_

"_I…Marco, What?" – Marco's intense gaze made Ace speechless._

"_Cause I sure as hell do, yoi!" – Marco grabbed the younger's left shoulder with one hand, and his right wrist with other. His hands wandered up and down, sending shivers down Ace's spine, both ending up tangled in his soft black hair. He closed his eyes, and let the sensation go through him. Marco pulled the other's head close to his own and placed his lips on Ace's._

"_Relax, Ace. Let me in!" – he murmured, lips pressed together, and he felt the other's lips curving upwards in a smile. His heart beat just a bit faster at the thought._

_That first night was quite memorable. They spent an hour in the bathroom. Then slipped into Ace's room, and by that time, both men's bodies were on fire. They were both painfully hard under their towels when they entered. Both threw their gathered clothes to a corner at the door._

_They got rid of the towels, and their members rubbed up to each other as Marco stroked them in one hand. He stopped and instructed his younger brother to get on the bed. Ace did as told without complaint too absorbed at this point. He was really aroused. Marco pushed him back and leaned over him, that hot smile plastered on his face, that Ace loved._

"_You alright, Ace?"_

"_God, Marco I'm not a kid. Don't go soft on me." – Well, that was a sudden outburst in Marco's opinion. But he should've known Ace would take concern, as something to make him admit his weaknesses._

"_Okay, then." – Marco put his knees on the mattress on either side of Ace's torso and started nipping at his neck. He alternately kissed and licked the spot where neck met shoulder. He wanted to make sure the mood was right. He wondered if it was Ace's first time with a man…or at all for that matter. If so then he would be more careful. Even if asked, Ace would should refuse it were so._

"_Ace, have you ever done…" – he was interrupted._

"_No, at least not with another…man. But that's not important. Don't stop, Marco." – and so he continued his ministrations taking on the responsibility over his lad's virginity._

_The First Division Commander knew exactly how to handle inexperience. He had plenty experience for both of them. He sat up and splayed his fingers on the other's abdomen. Marco stroked Ace from head to toe with the tip of his fingers softly and Ace gasped and panted. As he ghosted over a certain hard member, he heard his friend half-whimper, half-moan and thrust up his hips, needing more pressure on his aching arousal._

_The phoenix just couldn't get enough of the sounds the younger made. How he moaned, grunted, gasped and whimpered quietly. It was the sexiest thing he's ever heard._

_As they both came from Marco rubbing their cocks with his hand, Ace had a narcoleptic fit and fell asleep. Marco chuckled. But it was enough for a first night._

-End of flashback-

'Well, now they can't say they haven't gone further than that.' – thought Marco smiling as he went to his desk and sat down.

"What' do you think you're doing? I'm here." – The young commander stated angrily scooting back on the bed, getting rid of his boots and glaring impatiently at his fellow commander's back.

Marco shrugged. "I've started already. The first step is to have **patience**, yoi." – Ace grunted in response and fell down, his back hitting the mattress as he gave up, stating that Marco must have joked, and how he was deceived.

Marco's eyes twitched in annoyance, he couldn't understand, why Ace wanted this when he was so impatient and uncontrolled. Well, maybe he craved control. He showed that during a few night time activities. Marco knew he liked to surrender for once, and let things happen as the blond wanted them to.

On that occasion, even though his hands were free, he wouldn't touch his abandoned cock, to make himself cum. He was biting his lower lips, clawing at the pillows, his member red and dripping. Marco was too lost in his own pleasure and he was almost certain, Ace would reach down and take care of his problems. But, no. When he came, face buried in the other's neck, he felt the younger shiver, heard a small whimper and something wet smeared on his shoulder. He pushed himself up a bit and Ace had tear streaks on his freckled face. He didn't comment on this act, he simply helped the younger reach completion. But the information was stored in his head. Ace was willing to go to great lengths to get the pleasure from someone else, more precisely Marco.

For another two hours nothing happened. Marco was doing paperwork, and Ace was looking at the ceiling daydreaming maybe. But he was getting bored and then he fell asleep. When Marco heard the soft snores coming from the bed he leapt into action. He stopped reading, and stood up quietly. Then he went to the bed and crouched down to get the supplies from under the bed.

He looked down at his lover and contemplated how to start off. He had to be quick, because Ace definitely wouldn't sleep through being moved so much. So he had to do the basic stuff, before the younger woke up. He lifted Ace's arms and put them down close to his torso. Then he started wrapping the rope around Ace's middle section, effectively trapping his arms in place. He slid the rope under the log like body and after the sixth rope line went over the younger's stomach he tied it multiple times.

Then Marco pulled up the Sea Stone cuffs and put them on his friend's ankles. He wanted Ace to feel powerless. To get the notion that he couldn't do anything. Ace asked for it in the first place. So he wasn't feeling guilty.

They were set, so Marco wanted to wake up the younger. The real fun only starts when both of them are conscious. He slipped a hand on the younger's thigh and nudged his legs apart. He unbuckled the belt and slipped Ace's pants and underwear down his legs. They were stuck at his ankles as they met the cuffs, hiding them.

He put some lube on his fingers and poured some onto the flaccid member in front of him. He got it from his secret stash underneath. He put the small bottle aside for now and started working a finger inside the tight hole under the fire user's sack. Thanks to the lube it went in easily. He moved his finger around inside then he slipped out to smear the liquid on the soft member. It was slick in seconds, and he went back down to dip now two fingers in the awaiting entrance. Meanwhile Marco was watching for any reaction from his sleeping brother.

Ace was slowly coming to, as he stopped snoring and started swallowing his spit down and groaning. He shook his head from side to side, not quite wanting to wake. His eyes stayed close, but he must have felt something, cause he had a small smile on. Marco couldn't help but smile back fondly, fingers now pushing in and out of Ace's wet hole. Marco leaned over the prone body and kissed those smiling lips and the other kissed him back. They deepened the kiss and Marco swallowed a moan as Ace reacted to the intrusion in his backside.

"Open your eyes, Ace!" – Marco murmured into his mouth and Ace obliged.

The two men were staring at each other passionately. –Marco was sure Ace was happy with the turn of events; his gaze was filled with lust.

"The next step is **trust**" – He grinned down at his young partner.

"Trust, huh?" -

"Yeah, exactly, I need you to trust me" – Ace smiled and nodded his consent. Marco pulled out his fingers and slid them up to Ace's stirring member and started stroking him. He had a strong grip, just as the other liked it and pumped him fast, then slowed down and rubbed just under the head with his fingertips. Meanwhile his tongue explored Ace's mouth. He felt the boy harden under his palm. Marco always loved how hard Ace could get for him.

When Marco deemed Ace was hard enough he slowed to a stop and let go of him. The younger groaned in protest, but went silent when Marco hushed him.

Marco rubbed the lube from his hands off onto the bed sheets then he reached for his sash and took it off. His lazy smile was the last thing Ace saw before the sash was wrapped around his head and he was blindfolded by the cloth. Marco moved behind him leaned back on the wall and then pulled Ace's body back against his muscular chest.

Ace felt the other's warm palms run up his chest and come to a stop at his collarbones. His head was tilted up by a hand under his chin and said hand cupped his face as he was kissed by the blond. Ace knew it was a distraction but he liked to let things go in the bed. Marco's other hand went back down and cupped Ace's sack in his palm. He pinched the skin a bit, and the younger gasped into his mouth.

The Phoenix squeezed the fire user's sack alternately stronger than weaker, and loved how the younger's heart was beating faster against his chest. Also his pants and quiet whimpers were a huge turn-on for Marco. Ace couldn't see so he didn't know when and what exactly the older would do to him. It was exhilarating. Soft fingers trailed down his inner thighs and he shuddered, a shiver running down his spine at the feeling. He tried to stay motionless but when the fingers trailed up again he squirmed and squealed. He knew he was blushing because his cheeks felt so hot.

Marco chuckled. "Never knew you were so ticklish!" – "I'm not, ah" – he denied loudly, but was cut short when the spidery fingers caressed him lightly again and again and he let out a soft moan.

"Oh, well then try to stay still, yoi" – even though Ace was blind at the moment he knew a smug smile sat on Marco's face, because this sure as hell sounded like he was satisfied with the results of his ministrations. "Marco, you cocky bastard! Stop making fu… mph…!" – a hand covered his mouth. and then the blond licked the shell of his ear, and whispered dangerously. "You're gonna regret this, Ace-kun! Dou you know who's in charge, yoi?" – He slipped back into his role and nodded his head yes. He was still unable to speak or see. Marco ran his thumb across his lower lips.

"Tell me, Ace"

"W-what?"

"Who's in charge?"

"You are."

"Goddamn right. Then don't make me punish you by uttering disrespectful nonsense out of those pretty lips of yours!" – Ace gulped and nodded his head again.

"What do you want, Ace?" – Marco murmured into the black haired boy's ear.

"You" – whispered Ace as the thumb lingered on his lips.

"Are you ready for me, yoi?" – "Mhm"

Marco grinned. "Don't think so." – with that his head was yanked back by his hair to rest on Marco's right shoulder. "You need to take just one more step before that." – Ace's Adam's apple bobbed in anticipation as he gulped and Marco leaned down to lick his neck. He sucked the skin on the side and Ace drew in a harsh breath.

"The last step is **control**; I tell you when you can come, if you do before then, then I'll have no choice but to punish you, yoi. Be a good boy, Ace!" – He murmured into the younger's neck and Ace shivered from hearing that intoxicating tone Marco rarely used on him.

Ace felt the hot breath leave his neck as Marco stopped kissing him there. As the hand untangled from his black hair he knew what where it would go. His hard cock twitched in anticipation. The heavy member was grabbed and stroked expertly. Ace didn't bother to raise his head up. It rested still on the older pirate's shoulder. He was experiencing something for the first time and he loved it. Until he felt the other stop and a forefinger and thumb circling the head of his cock but not moving at all. Then he felt the thumb rub again and again a certain very sensitive spot just under the head and he jerked up. His hips thrusted up into the warm hand. But when his chest rose and fell quickly and he was short of breath from the building pleasure about to come, the hand working his length stopped abruptly. Ace hissed and thrashed wanting to come badly.

"Oi, Marco" – he whimpered.

"Shh…good boy, such a good boy" – Marco held him firmly till he calmed down a bit and Ace's hands balled into fists as he was unable to reach down and touch himself.

This was repeated. Ace was being driven on edge and then Marco stopped completely, ignoring the soft whimpers the younger made in protest. Ace was overwhelmed by the pleasure. It was bordering on painful by the fifth time.

"Get ready Ace!" Marco told him as he started the sixth round. But this time Ace hoped the Phoenix would finally let him cum. His cock was glistening from all the precum and the hand slid and twisted on his hard length swiftly.

"Do you want more?" – Ace couldn't answer in words so he nodded, his head raised slightly as he blindly looked in the direction of his arousal.

"Say it, Ace, say more!"

Ace flushed but complied in between pants. "More…hah…more…MORE, please!" – he bit his lower lip.

"Yes, that's it." – Marco kissed the side of his forehead tenderly and sped up the hand that was stroking Ace's shaft.

"N- NO!" – Ace shouted in protest as the hand left his cock again only to feel two fingers plunge into his hole below. Ace pushed back onto the fingers impaling him. He needed to cum. He was desperate. Couldn't Marco see this? The fingers went inside as deep as they could and brushed his prostrate making him moan unabashedly. But it wasn't enough; he needed stimulation on his cock as well in order to cum. Surely Marco knew that. That wrist was not nearly enough as it brushed along the side of his aching member.

"Please, Marco…hah, ah…let me cum, please!" - Marco loved how prettily Ace could beg him.

"Shh… It's alright Ace, soon…you'll get to cum soon"

"No, I need to NOW!" – the fingers left his ass and returned to his cock and stroked steadily twisting at the tip just the way he liked it. But it was too easy.

"Don't come Ace, not yet!" – Marco's command was absurd. How could Ace obey when he was about to reach his orgasm. And the hand stroking him didn't slow down. Marco was deliberately making him cum. "Not just yet" – Marco repeated.

But Ace didn't want punishment. He wanted to be praised by the Phoenix. He wanted to obey Marco. He couldn't come just yet. So Ace tried to hold himself back with all his might. He was squirming, the chains on his ankles clinking and his pants and occasional whimpers filling the room.

Marco felt Ace's heartbeat pick up even more. He was curious when the younger would give up and just let go. Surely Ace wanted to please him but he made that pretty much impossible now. He felt the hard member under his palm pulse full of blood now. How was Ace still able to withhold his orgasm. When he saw how the other grit his teeth and how dark and damp the sash covering his eyes had become he stopped playing around.

"Come for me, Ace! Shh, That's it! Good boy!" – Ace sobbed and sighed then started to thrust his hips up into the awaiting hand and soon he was releasing. He gasped and his hips jerked involuntarily. Some drool trickled down the corner of his mouth and cum splattered across his abdomen and trickled down his ass cheeks.

After the he rode out his orgasm his body relaxed and went absolutely slack in mere seconds. Marco grinned down at his young lover on display. He licked his lips, suddenly becoming aware of his own boner. He slipped out from behind Ace, and laid the younger down on the bed. He then brushed his hands along Ace's cheeks and untied the knot on the sash and pulled it away from the the younger's head. Ace opened his eyes blinking a few times and then grinned up tiredly at Marco.

"Wow…just wow, thanks Marco!" – he was still swimming in the aftershocks pretty much grinning like an idiot. Marco loved that look on Ace's face.

"I'm still not finished with you, yoi!" – With that said Marco grabbed Ace's legs under his knees and pushed them up then duck under the cuffs and put Ace's shins on his shoulders. Ace was still restrained so he wasn't able to protest against this, not that he wanted to. He felt content. Marco unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to free his own hard cock from its confines. He rubbed it to Ace's wet cheeks a few times before slipping it slowly inside.

Both of them grunted at the feeling. "So tight" –Marco's cheeks flushed and he pushed in deeper. He waited a bit for Ace to adjust to his size then pulled back only to push in once more. He picked up a rhythm and pumped in and out of the young Fire-Fist quickly. Ace panted under him. He felt his member come to life once again, hardening as his prostate was stimulated by his lover's hard prick.

"Marco, please touch me!" – he begged. Marco chuckled at him but one of his hands wrapped around the red hardness trapped between them. This time Marco came first grunting and riding through his orgasm, but Ace followed soon after shouting Marco's name in the throes of passion.

Afterwards Marco pulled out his spent cock from Ace and got up leaving Ace lying on the bed, totally worn out.

"Hey, where are you going?" – Ace asked him unsure and a bit shaky. Marco smiled at him and left his room. A few minutes later he came back with a wet cloth and a small bucket full of lukewarm water. He placed the bucket next to the bed and tipped the cloth inside. He washed Ace's sticky lower parts and the younger couldn't help blushing.

"Oi, Marco, stop it, let me go, I can do this myself." – he squirmed helplessly.

Marco smiled at his antics but didn't respond verbally. He continued to push the wet cloth between his ass cheeks over his sack and soft member. Ace gave up eventually and calmed down. 'This isn't bad after all.'

"Ne, Marco?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Heh, don't be so sentimental, Ace, yoi!" – they grinned at each other.

"I think we should do this again sometime, ne Marco?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." – Marco had a serious look on his face.

"EH? Why?" – Ace looked at him with wide eyes. Didn't Marco enjoy it as well?

Marco's features softened and he licked his lips. – "Just kidding, yoi" – Ace punched him in the face for his joke.

Ace pretty soon regretted punching Marco as he was lying on the floor face down, hands cuffed behind his back and Marco tickling him without mercy.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you liked it! :)


End file.
